


Change of the tide.

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: He means this gratitude, but he'd never say it out loud, so he'll settle for this. It's much more easier this way, especially with his next actions.





	Change of the tide.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having writers block for all my fics and it sucks.

It's quiet. 

The only sounds floating in the salty air is the ocean waves gently lapping at the hull of the Thousand Sunny.

All the seagulls that frolicked around the tiny island they were docked at are gone. It's way passed the time they should be up and about anyways, saves Luffy from being distracted even further. 

Lately, things have been different on the merry boat. It's not a bad different, far from it actually. More like confusing? Luffy doesn't really get it but that doesn't matter right now, he's way too busy thinking about how vast the ocean looks beyond him. He's currently perched on the head of the Thousand Sunny, enjoying the view and gentle lullaby the ocean gives him. 

It's a heavy but comfortable silence that only breaks once in while when the body of the ships creaks from swaying side to side, rocking the entire crew on board to sleep in a soothing manner. Like a mother would with her newborn child. It offers love and comfort, and for Luffy, the promose of freedom. 

"Mugiwara-ya?"

Luffy shifts his body around and squints in the darkness to see Law standing by the railing, barely visible from the mane of the head. 

"Oh, Torao! What are you doing here?" He feels a bit more cheerful when saying it but to his confused mind he assumes it's because he doesn't have to be alone now. 

"I could ask you the same...." Law narrows his eyes at him and raises a brow. "Can't sleep?" 

Strawhat shakes his head, his hair tossing about and then shifts to look back at the ocean. He's silent for a long while, thinking of something but it slips his mind as soon as he tries to grasp it. 

What's this feeling? It... it feels odd.

"I guess not. Shishishi~" He brushes it off with a soft laugh.

Luffy clutches his bare feet, his sandals laying abandoned beside him, and hums in content. He sighs happily when a breeze begins to pick up and brings the mist of crashing waves to splash him, waking him up just a bit. 

Law watches him, trying to figure him out yet again but turns up empty as usual. It's strange really, he should've came to terms with the fact that Luffy is just an anomaly never meant to be sloved long ago. But it makes him so much more inclined to try.

"The ocean." Luffy cuts off Laws train of thought, forcing him to look at the younger captain who currently has his back to him. 

"I like it." The supernova looks at Law with a huge grin, glee shining in his pearly white teeth. 

 

"Really?" Law knows this, everyone knows this, but what makes Luffy say it outloud to him of all people? He doesn't really have any idea so he presses on. 

"Mhmm." Luffy turns away again, this time not saying a thing and it's really unlike him to be this quiet. 

Law would try to say something but the way Luffy stares at the horizon makes the words die in his mouth. They fall into comfortable silence, a strange occurrence Law never thought he'd ever get with the ball of sunshine, so he doesn't break it in fear of disturbing him any further. 

The waves lapping at the boat become audible again, dense mist surfacing every few minutes, making the hot midnight much more bearable to the both of them. 

The silence burns on like a stick of incense until soft, barely audible, snoring breaks Law from his little reverie. He looks around, checking if the swordsman was asleep on the deck but spots no one in sight. Then his gaze turns to Luffy who's still sitting up right, but upon further inspection he can see the gentle rise flexing his shoulders. 

Ah, He's asleep. Law thought with a hint of amusement.

"Luffy-ya." He calls out, trying to wake him up but just gets a pig snore instead. With a roll of his eyes he pushes away from the railing he leaned on, ready to retreat for some much needed sleep too until Luffy calls him.

"Torao...." Law looks back to meet a hazy gaze. Luffy is yawning, rubbing one eye and keeping the other trained on Luffy.

"Sleep now Mugiwara-ya." 

Luffy shakes his head, tries to fight back another yawn but fails and curls in on himself. He's fast alseep again in an instant. 

Law waits for about 5 minutes until he deems Luffy is dead asleep and quickly hops over the railing to fetch him. Can't have the idiot falling overboard when they only got phase one of his plan done with. A rather unconvincing excuse even to himself when he lifts the boy, who's heavier than he looks, and treats him with the utmost care as he carefully steps over the railing. He'll grab his sandals when he gets the boy in a proper bed. 

But before that....

"Thank you...Mugiwara-ya." He whispers in a mess of black hair. "You saved me and...and..." he sucks in a deep, then exhales as he breaths out "Cora-san." 

He means this gratitude, but he'd never say it out loud, so he'll settle for this. It's much more easier this way, especially with his next actions. 

"Thank you Luffy, for as you said 'kicking Doglamingos ass'....it means a lot." 

Law bows his head down, not in control of his own actions and places a kiss that says more then he ever could on Luffys temple. It's hard, but not too hard, and he hopes it conveys exactly how he feels to the boy despite him not even being awake. 

He would never get to know what Luffy was going to say during that night. Not even when he asked the next day, but it's okay, because Luffy will never get to know why he heard Laws voice in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Lil one shot that anyone can take and interpret how it progresses or ends. Hope you liked it because this was all I could think of.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
